The Journey of Sages
by XDarkRider
Summary: With the Kyuubi sealed in his little sister Naruto must defeat the people who are hunting her even if it means becoming the embodiment of a demon. Hinata was the sensei of the newly formed Team Seven, a dysfunctional group of genin, but she was determined to turn them into legends. Watch as the fates of these individuals clash together in the twisted world of ninja's and demon's.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, this is a complete rewrite of my other story Whirlpool's Heiress, which should have been deleted by now. I would like to warn you that there will be OC's but they will not be the main focus of any form (besides Natsumi who is basically OC Fem Naruto) and being the main antagonists. Also on an important note there will also be crossover characters with Touhou Project mainly the characters from Subterranean Animism.**

**So review and tell me what you think?**

* * *

It was October 10th, the day of the Kyuubi attack, panic struck the village if Konoha, all shinobi jonin rank or higher were sent onto the front lines to push the beast back, however all attempts were futile as hundreds of shinobi perished by the Kyuubi's might. Civilians all running to shelter could only pray for this hell to end. The Kyuubi had broken through the walls of Konoha and was now rampaging through the streets of the village, there was no stopping it, none of the shinobi's attacks even scratched the wild beast as it plowed through the buildings.

Far out away from the village another battle was occuring, the sound of metal clashing against each other echoed in the air, four shinobi were at each other's throats; Namikaze Minato the Fourth Hokage of Konoha also known as the Yellow Flash was absolutly furious, though he didnt show it the amount of killing intent was pouring out of him, a masked man donning a black cloak stood next to him, the two of them facing against two other masked shinobi both were dressed in full blue shinobi armor while wearing white faceless masks with only two slits for eye holes,

"sensei, we have to end this now" the masked man said to Minato who nodded in agreement,

"I know Obito, distract them while I try to flank them" nodding the two jumped into action, Obito threw four shurikens at the two enemies who easily deflected them, however using the small frame of the distraction he dashed forward engaging both in combat; he was easily surrounded as both enemies struck with their weapons; using Kamui, Obito allowed both attacks to pass right through him causing the enemies to strike one another, quickly getting out of the way Obito barely dodging the full frontal power of Minato's rasengan which struck both enemy shinobi in one powerful blast; jumping back Minato stood next to Obito both unsure about the fate of the two shinobi, the dust cleared out and both Minato and Obito stood shocked as a blue body formed around both shinobi,

"impossible, that's the Susanoo!" Obito cried out,

"what's that?" Minato asked having seen this technique for the very first time,

"it's a jutsu that only those who obtain the Mangekyou Sharingan can use" the masked man explained, Minato's eyes widened,

"that means at least one of them is an Uchiha!" Obito shook his head,

"I-I dont know, there is something odd about there chakra, it just doesn't seem normal, but it does explain how they were able to so easily control the Kyuubi" Minato didn't say anything, his eyes narrowed but found himself smirking.

Uzumaki Kushina felt incredibly weak she leaned against the large boulder that was usedd to hold her captive, but bringing together the remainder of her strength she held her new born child in her arms, she looked over to her right and smiled at the twelve year old boy next to her,

"look Naruto, this is your baby sister" she said in a soothing tone, Naruto gave her a sad smile,

"what's her name?" he asked, Kushina smiled,

"Natsumi" she answered quietly, she looked at the sleeping child, then turned to her son with a weak smile, "Naruto I want you to listen carefully to what I have to say" Naruto nodded his head, "if I do not make it through this night, I want you to be there for your sister, look after her, be her strength" Naruto shook his head, tears pouring from his eyes,

"what are you saying mom, you know me, I'm lazy, I'm unreliable, I can't even keep my room clean; you need to be the one that is there for her" he choked out,  
Kushina smiled however she never got the chance to answer as an explosion sounded in the distance; Obito suddenly appeared before them,

"Kushina-san are you alright?" he asked, she nodded,

"where is Minato?"

"sensei is absolutly crazy I tell you; he's back in the village, he's planning to use the flying thunder god technique to teleport himself and the Kyuubi out of the village and use the Bijuu against the two shinobi" Kushina couldn't help but let out a small chuckle, however things were short lived as they were suddenly surrounded by dozens of shinobi all dressed in dark blue shinobi armor with a white faceless mask; Obito cursed to himself as he looked around; he wouldn't be able to fend them of and protect Kushina and Naruto at the same time, glaring he tried to formulate a plan. While Obito was trying to formulate a plan the enemy took action, the bunch of them all launching themselves at the group going in for the kill. Naruto although young was a rather skilled genin he quickly pulled out a kunai ready to protect his family, he quickly created an army of shadow clones while Obito grinned ready to back the genin up against the enemy, each clone drew their own kunai as they all charged attacking the shinobi quickly although this tactic was close to useless in defeating the enemy it did bring them time, however there was a sudden swift of fire causing half of Naruto's clones to vanish, Obito quickly jumped forward ran through a series of hand signs,

"Fire Style: Grand Fireball!" a massive ball of fire blasted forward forcing back a group of them, Naruto sent his remaining army of clones to fend off the other enemies. Kushina watched as her son and husbands student defend her and her new born from the enemies, the amount of killer intent was causing her to grow weaker and it didn't help that she was using most of her strength to shield her youngest child. But slowly one by one the enemy shinobi started to retreat, Naruto and Obito were a little confused but soon realized why; a wave of demonic chakra washed over them the two boys turned around at the approaching fox, they were frozen with fear,

"Obito! Take Naruto and Natsumi and run!" Kushina screamed out, Obito swallowed not wanting to abandon the woman but knew what he had to do, quickly grabbing Natsumi from her mother's arms and Naruto who was against running away, he ran for towards the woods however the tremors caused the Uchiha to look back, his eyes widened, the Kyuubi had closed in incredibly quick however to his surprise the beast had completely ignored Kushina and was chasing after Obito, 'dammit, I'm out of chakra' the masked Uchiha thought franticly as the Kyuubi approached him, he was unable to get away, the fox brought back its massive claw and struck down towards Obito, Naruto and Natsumi; however there was a flash of yellow light and then silence. Naruto opened his eyes as the sight before him turned him cold,  
"MOM! DAD!" he screamed out, right before his eyes Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina both stood using their pure will power to prevent the Kyuubi from advancing with a single claw piercing their body, Minato let out a soft chuckle,

"I guess I made a slight miscalculation' he whispered, "I didn't think the Kyuubi was so keen on hunting Natsumi", Kushina didn't say anything, coughing out blood chains of chakra erupted from Kushina's back as they entangled the nine tailed beast subduing it, using this chance Minato formed his final jutsu,

"Dead Demon Consuming Seal!" he called, and at that very moment everything was consumed by a bright light.

* * *

Hours passed and the village of Konoha was silent, the people could only slowly make their way into the open still fearing for their lives unsure of what will happen next; all around shinobi and civilian alike were attempting to save any survivors of the attack. One of the few buildings that did not fall was the Hokage tower, and those that occupied the office could only sit in silence all were trying to comprehend the events that had just occurred, Sarutobi Hiruzen sat in the Hokage's seat having decided to act as the temporary figure head with Minato gone, he sighed looked to the other's in the room, it was too quiet for his tastes. The masked man who was apparently Uchiha Obito a shinobi of Konoha who was said to have died during the 3rd Shinobi war; and young Naruto, he could only imagine the pain he was going through at the moment having to watch both his parents fall right before his eyes; the boy was a very bright child, a little too much of a prankster like his mother but he was sincere, he had great passion for being a shinobi having been a genin for a year and a half now the boy has progressed impressively though he wasn't a genius like his Jounin teammate Uchiha Itachi, however Naruto's drive to become stronger has given him remarkable strength and if the Kyuubi had not attacked he would have taken the Chuunin exams this year and from what he's heard he one day wanted to become Hokage;

"I am fairly certain you all know why you are here" Hiruzen started, as all eyes turned to look at the baby girl in Naruto's arms, "with the Kyuubi sealed within Natsumi she has taken her mother's role as the Jinchuuriki and from what I observed, they were intent on obtaining the tailed beast" he eyed the others, "to protect her I will report that Minato had managed to seal and imprison the Kyuubi into an artifact, this should allow anyone trying to obtain it to turn a blind eye on Natsumi" all nodded Hiruzen looked to Obito,

"what are your plans? If you wish I can reinstate you as a shinobi of Konoha" he told the Uchiha; Obito shook his head,

"that was my original intension, but after tonight I want to investigate the group of shinobi and find out what their intentions are" he responded, Hiruzen nodded,

"Naruto" the boy quickly looked to him, "what do you plan to do from now on?" he asked, Naruto stepped forward eyes filled with determination,

"Ojii-san, I'm going to look after Natsumi, I plan to become the best brother I can for her" Hiruzen smiled and nodded; he turned to look at the destruction that was once Konoha, and judging from the condition, it would take some time to rebuild, letting out a loud sigh once more he looked to the two,

"Obito, I am sorry that Konoha will not be able to supply you with supplies for your journey"

"ah don't worry about it Hokage-sama; you need all the supplies to help the survivors anyways, I know of a place that can help me, so don't worry about me" Obito quickly responded, nodding Hiruzen turned to Naruto,

"at the moment you and Natsumi will have to take shelter at the camps set up, but I will have someone help you with any difficulties that you might have with looking after Natsumi" Naruto nodded thanking the old shinobi, "in the mean time I wish you both luck" with those words both Naruto and Obito walked out the Hokage's office

"oh and Hokage-sama" Obito started, Hiruzen looked to them, "I would appreciate if you keep my survival a secret, it would make things easier for me" Hiruzen chuckled before nodding in agreement. As the two walked along the corridors the silence was killing Obito, he looked to Naruto who's eyes were still a little red,  
"Naruto" he started, the boy looked to him, Obito gave him a small smile

"I may not be in the village anymore, but if you ever need my help just give me a call" letting out a small chuckle the boy nodded,

"don't worry about me Obito-sempai, I'm pretty sure I can handle it" Naruto was trying to lighten the mood, Obito noticed this, but he also knew that the boy was hurting on the inside; he placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder,

"I'm serious Naruto, if you ever need help, do not hesitate to contact me" Naruto stared at Obito before giving him a smile and nodding in acknowledgment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello guys, here is the second chapter to this story, hope you enjoy.**

**In response to the one review regarding Minato's and Kushina's age; well in the AU they are both older than they are in canon, so in this universe Kushina had Naruto when she was in her twenties and had Natsumi in her thirties.**

**Well anyways read and review to tell m what you think.**

* * *

6 years later…

Six year old Natsumi sat at Ichiraku's as she happily ate her bowl of ramen, she suddenly choked on a mouth full as she swallowed she grabbed a glass of water and gulped it down, a hand patted her on the back,

"Hey, hey, you're not planning on trying to surpass your brother in ramen eating are you?" said a eighteen year old Naruto, Natsumi just grinned;

"Of course, just you watch nii-san, I'll have surpassed your ramen eating record in no time" Natsumi exclaimed as she resumed eating, Naruto could only chuckle,

"you are still one hundred years early if you think you can beat the record of the Great Naruto-sama" he called out, the two siblings laughed, too engulfed in their own little world; Uzumaki Naruto was a special Jounin of Konoha a rank he was given by the Third Hokage who believed he had the skills for it, though Naruto could easily have made it to a fully fledged Jounin he rejected the offer knowing full well that the responsibilities that came with the rank would prevent him from looking after his little sister; after the death of his parents Naruto decided to study the arts of Fuinjutsu even going as far as studying under Jiraiya whenever he was in the village; after six years of studying the arts Naruto became Konoha's Fuinjutsu specialist his skills claimed to have even surpassed the Fourth Hokage. Ayame a waitress working at the local ramen stand Ichiraku frowned at Naruto gently hitting him over the head with the menu,

"don't encourage her Naruto, Natsumi is a growing girl she can't be eating ramen every day, it is your duty as her elder brother to make sure she has the proper diet" she scolded, Naruto merely smiled at her waving her off,

"ah, don't worry about it Ayame we both get plenty of nutrients, right Natsumi" the young Uzumaki gulped down the remainder of her ramen before nodding with a bright smile, however Ayame looked skeptical,

"is that so..." she eyed Naruto once more, "well then care to tell me what kind of things you cook up?" Naruto gave her a nervous laugh, looking away in embarrassment as he was caught red handed, Ayame raised a brow shaking her head,

"that's it from now on I'll be cooking your dinner" Naruto and Natsumi jumped in surprise,

"eh!" they both called out,

"that's right, I need to make sure the two of you are eating healthy" Naruto tried to push back the idea,

"there's no need for you to cook our dinner every day, I mean we've survived for six years, that's got to say something" Naruto explained, Natsumi by his side nodding in agreement, Ayame sighed,

"your right" the two Uzumaki's grinned, "I'm going to be cooking all of your meals from now on!" she declared immediately shutting down the victory Naruto thought he had. Ayame can be considered to be one of Naruto's childhood friends, having met the girl at a very young age and with their similar interests; cooking for Ayame and ramen for Naruto of course, the two became quick friends. Naruto looked to Natsumi with a grin,

"well, there's nothing I can do about that, looks like we've got a new member in our household" at those words Ayame turned red before quickly turning around going back to work,

"don't misunderstand Naruto, I'm only doing this because I'm worried about Natsumi's health" Naruto grinned, as did Natsumi;

"what about Natsumi's health?" a new voice asked, the Uzumaki's turned to see two Hyuuga's sitting down next to them,

"sup Hinata, Hanabi" Naruto waved to them, Natsumi grinned to the two giving them her own greetings,

"good afternoon, Naruto-kun, Natsumi-chan" Hinata said smiling to them, Hanabi jumping onto the seat next to Natsumi began chatting with her; Hyuuga Hinata, a Jounin shinobi of Konoha was the heiress to the esteemed Hyuuga clan, a very strong and kind individual, she treated everyone with respect, to which point everyone in her clan absolutely adored her; however do not let her kind nature deceive you, for behind that kindness was a deadly kunoichi, excelling in taijutsu, her skills rivaled Konoha's Sublime Green Beast of Prey Might Guy, having mastered every technique that her clan had to offer, she decided to expand her skills and pursue different taijutu styles.

"so what about Natsumi's health" Hinata asked again,

"Ayame nee-chan says she's going to be cooking for us from now on" Natsumi said, Hinata raised a brow before looking at Ayame who still had her back turned,

"maybe I should assist you Ayame-_chan_" Hinata said a little too sweetly for Ayame's taste, the young waitress looked to Hinata with a smile, her eye twitching with annoyance,

"don't worry Hinata-_sama_" she replied, "I wouldn't want you to get your hands dirty" Hinata's eye twitched at her response,

"nonsense, in fact I insist" as the two girls continued their exchange, Naruto could only watch in confusion as he slurped on his ramen, he always found Ayame's and Hinata's relationship amusing and weird, the two considered each other the best of friends spending a lot of time together doing various activities, however whenever he seemed to be involved the two always turned competitive always trying to outdo the other; it was a little weird for him. As the girls continued to bicker Naruto was thinking back, he was pretty sure there was something he was forgetting today, and just as he was about ignore the though someone tapped him on the shoulder, turning around he looked into the dark eyes off Uchiha Itachi, he gave the blonde a disapproving look,

"you do realize you were supposed meet with the Hokage two hours ago" he said, and as if a light bulb went off in his head, he brightened up,

"oh yeah so that's what I forgot" he grinned scratching his head in embarrassment, Itachi rolled his eyes,

"just get yourself there Hokage-sama is waiting for you" still grinning Naruto placed some money on the counter before standing up,

"this should pay the bill" he said to the waitress, they two girls stopped their bickering as they turned their attention to the retreating boy,

"I'll be gone for just a minute, do you think you girls can look after Natsumi while I'm gone?" he asked, they smiled nodding. Naruto ruffled his sisters hair before walking towards the Hokage's tower with Itachi; speaking of the Uchiha, as a child he managed to graduate the academy at the age of seven and became chuunin at the age of ten before becoming an ANBU soon after; however because of this he became isolated from society losing all sense of human nature, he would have lost all his emotions had it not been for the support of his mother to maintain his sense of love; learning of this problem the Sandaime Hokage had forced him to join a genin team in order to regain his humanity, and with the help of Naruto and Hinata the two became his best friends to the point he actually considered them his second family.

"So what does the old man want with me?" Naruto asked, Itachi shrugged,

"not sure, however he did say that your presence was important" Naruto shrugged and grinned before slinging his arm over Itachi's shoulder,

"so how's everything back in your clan?" he asked,

"normal; however I believe father has started Sasuke's training"

"maybe we'll get a mini-Itachi" the blonde teased,

"I sure hope not, the Uchiha doesn't need another mindless killer" Itachi replied genuinely concerned, Naruto waved him off,

"ah, don't worry about Sasuke, he's got you!" he exclaimed "and if you ever need any assistance, just bring him to me, I'll set him straight" the Uchiha let out a small chuckle,

"now I'm definitely concerned for his sanity"

"oi, what's that supposed to mean" Naruto called out, chuckling Itachi shook his head,

"nothing, nothing".

Within the Hokage's office, Sarutobi Hiruzen sat in silence frustration building up within, he glanced at the report in front of him as the feeling of dread had also started to build up, after all these years as Hokage he thought he had seen everything, heard of every possible tale no matter how bizarre it would be, yet now here he was reading possibly the most absurd news he could ever imagine; there was a knock on the door, before Naruto and Itachi stepped in,

"what's up?" Naruto greeted, Itachi bowed before walking out the door leaving Naruto and the Sandaime alone; Hiruzen sighed at Naruto's grinning face,

"Naruto would you please" he asked the blonde, blinking Naruto nodded before making a series of hand signs, seals began forming on the ground as they webbed themselves around the room, seconds later they glowed before turning back to normal; nodding at his handiwork Hiruzen turned to Naruto,

"now that no one can hear what's going on, I want you to read this report" he handed the piece of paper to Naruto, the young seal master stared at the document his smile slowly fading before looking to Hiruzen with serious eyes,

"is this accurate?" he asked, the Hokage nodded, "what are your orders?"

"nothing at the moment, however if what Obito says is true then not only is Konoha in trouble but the other shinobi villages as well, in a sense this could possibly lead to war" eyes narrowed, he didn't know how to respond to this,

"we can't just let them do as they please, we need to stop them" he called out,

"and I agree, however without further proof and understanding of these people we'll be walking right into a death trap; we need more information"

"then send me out!"

"you know full well I can't do that, and besides what will happen to Natsumi if you're gone?" Naruto seemed to calm down at the Hokage's reason,

"very well, what do you want me to do in the mean time"

"keep a closer eye on your sister, I have a feeling they are not fooled by our decoy" nodding, Naruto scratched his head in frustration before walking out the door canceling the silencing jutsu in the process; he met up with Itachi who stood outside waiting for him,

"what did the Hokage want?" he asked, Naruto shrugged his shoulders,

"you know, this and that" Itachi raised a brow not believing a single word but went along with it; when Itachi was initiated into Naruto and Hinata's team there was little to no interaction between them, in fact when Naruto first met Itachi he hated him, well more so his attitude than Itachi himself while Hinata was relatively passive about the whole ordeal it wasn't until Naruto had learnt of Itachi's upbringing did he start to warm up to the boy, and it took a total of two months to finally get a smile out of the Uchiha which Naruto still considers to be his greatest accomplishment; now after all these years the two were the best of friends even going as far as considering each other as brothers. The two made their way out of the tower as Naruto was suddenly tackled by a yellow blur, laughing he ruffled Natsumi's hair,

"come on nii-chan you promised to play ninja with me today"

"eh! you mean we weren't playing before?" he exclaimed, Natsumi pouted,

"of course not! we still haven't decided on the mission yet" breaking out a grin Naruto stood up dusting himself off,

"alright then, what should today's top secret mission be?" Natsumi got into a thinking pose, both Naruto and Itachi stared at her intently, a light bulb went off,

"let's prank the Hanabi-chan's place"

"Natsumi-chan, I don't think Hiashi-sama would appreciate..." but Itachi was cut off by Naruto,

"that's my little sister, always thinking big" he cried out followed by a laugh, Itachi didnt really know how to react though he wasn't surprised either, he sighed before walking towards his clan compound,

"just don't get into too much trouble you two" he said over his shoulder,

"don't worry Itachi nii-san we won't get caught" the young Uzumaki called out, Itachi didn't say anything merely waved in acknowledgment as he disappeared into the distance. Naruto turned to Natsumi who grinned in excitement, he gave her a thumbs up and the Uzumaki signature grin,

"now then, to the drawing board!" Naruto exclaimed.

Hinata sat quietly in her room reading through some scrolls about taijutsu techniques, she looked to the clock next to her it was three o'clock, normally this would be the time she would start her training however something told her she should probably stay indoors for now, her eyes looked to the two photo's that were sitting by her desk, the first one was of her team when she and Naruto were Genin, the picture had Naruto standing in the middle giving the camera a thumbs up and his signature grin, Itachi who stood to his left wearing his chuunin vest giving the camera a blank look, she stood to the right looking shyly at the camera shrinking into the jacket she wore, and finally their Jounin sensei, Uzumaki Kushina, she stood behind the three Genin wearing her Jounin vest and hair tied into a high pony tail, she too had a wide grin that mirrored Naruto's; the second photo was new taken only recently, the three of them, Naruto, Itachi and herself standing side by side all with sincere smiles. Hinata smiled to herself, the three of them still upholding the name of Team Kushina; there was a sudden eruption of noise from outside her door, standing up she quickly made her way to the courtyard and what she saw could only be described as amusing, she watched as many of the branch and main members of her family running around trying to find the culprit as they were covered in multiple colors of paint, Hinata looked to her father who was also a victim to the prank stand in the middle shaking in anger,

"UZUMAKI!" he screamed out; giggling at the Uzumaki siblings new handy work Hinata had to give them props by managing to do it without getting caught by any of the her family,

"what happened?" she heard Hanabi ask from behind her, letting out another chuckle Hinata returned to her room with her sister in tow,

"you know the usual Uzumaki package" she said, Hanabi looked back and could only blink at the havoc that was caused before turning back to her sister,

"onee-sama?" she called out,

"what is it?" the young Hyuuga looked hesitant, but after finding the confidence she looked to her sister with determination,

"father has been training me in the basics of the Juken for three years now, I was wondering if you could teach me now" Hinata looked at Hanabi with interest,

"why? is there something wrong with father's teachings?" Hanabi shook her head,

"it's just that you are considered to be the strongest in the Hyuuga clan, I mean even father praises your skill; I want to be just as good as you" Hinata smiled a little honored that her sister wanted her to train her,

"did you speak with father about this?" Hanabi nodded,

"he said as long as you agree he will allow it" Hinata's smile widened,

"very well then, we can begin tomorrow" Hanabi beamed at her sister, excited that she would get the chance to train with the Hyuuga's and possibly one of Konoha's strongest shinobi, "in the mean time we should probably help clean the compound".

The Uchiha compound was surprisingly quiet at this time of day, normally the streets would be crowded with people but today was different; having finally made it back Itachi was itching to get something to eat having missed both lunch and breakfast, for the entire day Itachi was helping the Hokage with documents regarding the Uchiha clan, mostly things to do with the funds of the Konoha Military Police Force,

"oi Itachi!" a voice called out, turning he came face to face with the one and only Shisui Uchiha, one of and probably the only person in the entire Uchiha clan that Itachi considers as a friend,

"Shisui" he said,

"I've been looking everywhere for you" the other Uchiha exclaimed,

"what for?" Shisui shrugged,

"just wanted to see my best friend" Itachi smiled, chuckling a bit,

"you want to get something to eat?"

"sure why not, I haven't eaten all day"

"you too huh" Shisui didn't say anything merely shrugged once more; Itachi was suddenly tackled almost falling over he quickly found his footing and looked down,  
"nii-san" six year old Sasuke called out, smiling the elder Uchiha brother ruffled the boys hair,

"what are you up to?" he asked the boy, Sasuke smiled, pulling out some kunai and shuriken's,

"I've been practicing" Shisui quickly pulled Sasuke into a headlock ruffling his hair even more,

"so you want to be a shinobi like your brother" he said, Sasuke a little annoyed with his hair constantly being messed up broke free from Shisui's grip,

"that's right, I'm going to become the best shinobi in the clan and join the Military Police Force" Sasuke proclaimed proudly,

"quite the dream you got there" Sasuke nodded to Shisui before looking to Itachi,

"that's my little brother for you" smiling approvingly to his brother, "he has a dream worth fighting for" Shisui's face faulted,

"you pulled that right out of Naruto's book" Itachi looked at his friend innocently,

"whatever are you talking about?" the other Uchiha rolled his eyes while Itachi chuckled, Sasuke was happy that his brother acknowledged his goal but was a little confused by what Shisui meant,

"nii-san do you think you can help me train?" the young Uchiha asked, Itachi chuckled before poking his forehead,

"maybe next time Sasuke" said boy frowned as he rubbed his temples, "come on lets go get something to eat" at that Sasuke immediately brightened up as he followed his brother, with Shisui close behind.


End file.
